


The Glittering Hair

by Lady_Genevieve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drarry, Glitter, M/M, Short One Shot, harry x draco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Genevieve/pseuds/Lady_Genevieve
Summary: What happens when Draco is covered with glitter?





	The Glittering Hair

“Pst…”

Was that a gas leak? 

“Potter!”

That sounded remarkably like Malfoy. 

“It is all your fault!”

Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy in his disheveled, more than usual, sparkling glory. 

“Malfoy…”

Draco stared at Harry Potter, annoyed as his hair shimmered, forming a halo around face. 

“Well? What did you do to my hair?”

Harry stared at Draco’s hair a bit more before asking a question with an obvious answer. 

“Is that glitter?”

Without a doubt.

“I tried washing it seven times already! Magic doesn’t even work on it!”

Interesting. Glitter is resistant to magic.

“You look cute like that…”

I undoubtedly agree. 

“Since I have some in my hair and it is totally your fault, I think you should have some as well.” 

How are you planning that Draco?

Oh

Well, that’s one way to spread glitter. Harry’s hands are shimmering after running his hands through Draco’s hair. 

“Now we both can’t get rid of the glitter.”

Hmm, won’t it seem as if Harry and Draco been snogging senseless with the glitter spread over the two of them?

“Well, I did want to come out.”

I wonder if they are going to do it with a bang.

“Let’s walk into the Great Hall together and with the doors slamming open and glittery fireworks behind us!”

Well, you were always a dramatic one Draco. 

“Sure, why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fan fiction I have ever written, the first being a gifted Yuri!!! on Ice work I made for SkyGem: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10772865/chapters/23893056. I hoped you enjoyed reading it even though it was extremely short.


End file.
